Soledad
by Kagamine-gilsf
Summary: Abecés pensamos que estamos solos... pero no es así. Si quieres saber que es lo que le pasa a Chrona por entrar a una tienda de antigüedades, entra y averígualo.


Hola lectores de la serie Soul Eater...XD espero que este fanfic les sea de todo su agrado y aquellos que crean que Chrona es hombre... pues este es el momento de que lo juzguen ^^ **_(-/- cambio de escena)_**

* * *

><p>-Soledad-<p>

Chrona, un chico que temía a todo, uno de sus miedos mas grandes era a su madre, Medusa-sama. Así es, aquella persona de pelo rosa pastel con un corte muy asimétrico y un cuerpo demasiado delgado, caminaba sobre la calles de Death City, una ciudad muy extravagante y rara a la vez. Él solo contaba con la compañía de su "amiguito", un ser negro que salía de su espalda solo para molestar a Chrona, este lucía con una equis en su rostro y unos ojos salones, su nombre era Ragnarok.

Al pasar por una tienda de antigüedades, Chrona decidió entrar aquel sitio por simple curiosidad. La campanita de la puerta sonó, avisando que un cliente había llegado, lo cual al chico lo asustó un poco. Ese lugar se sentía acogedor, ya que en el fondo se encontraba una chimenea. Las paredes estaban llenas de repisas de madera de sauco con objetos raros y llamativos sobre ellas. El peli rosado decidió dar un paseo, ya que parecía que el dueño no se encontraba.

En medio de aquel lugar se posaba una escalera del mismo material de las repisas que creía daba hacía la ático. A Chrona le pareció buena idea subir por allí para ver qué era lo que se podía encontrar.

-Veo que hay alguien aquí- dijo un anciano de vestimenta algo formal y recargado sobre un bastón color rojo carmesí.

El peli rosado quedo petrificado del susto que le dio, por lo que no se esperaba algo así, había aparecido de la nada.

-Ho…hola señor -agachó el rostro- usted es el dueño de esta tienda... ¿Verdad?-

-Sí y ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el señor.

-Mi nombre es Chrona-

-Mucho gusto Chrona- extendió la mano hacía el peli rosado

-El gusto es mío-

Al chico le pereció que el anciano era una buena persona.

-Y se puede saber… ¿qué hace un joven en una tienda de antigüedades?, que yo sepa a la gente no le llama mucho la atención este tipo de lugares- cuestionó el ser mayor.

-Pues… -trató de explicarlo-… quise dar un paseo por aquí, ya que es muy bonito el lugar y… me dio curiosidad su tienda-

-Ya veo… pero no creo que te convenga subir por aquellas escaleras- dijo el señor.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de malo subir por allí?- cuestionó el chico.

-No claro que no… si no que al subir te muestra tu mas grande miedo y no podrás salir sin haberlos superado- contestó.

Después de lo dicho por el mayor, al chico peli rosado no le pareció buena idea entrar allí, valla que lo asustó demasiado que decidió salir lentamente, pero lo que él no sabia es que a Ragnarok le causaría problemas.

-M-me tengo que marchar, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Chrona.

Al llegar a la puerta Ragnarok salió del cuerpo del joven para golpearlo en la cabeza como de costumbre.

-¿A dónde vas Chrona?- exclamo Ragnarok mientras lo golpeaba.

-Deja de golpearme… -peleaba con el-… hay cosas que hacer en casa-.

El anciano miraba como esos dos salían de la tienda sin voltear atrás.

-Volverán, de eso estoy seguro- pensó mientras sonreía.

-/-

Por la noche, Chrona se levantó rápidamente de la cama de manera agitada pensando en cómo se comportó con el señor, había sido muy grosero de su parte haber salido peleando con Ragnarok, olvidando por completo al hombre mayor.

Asi que decidió ir a visitarlo.

La luz de la luna que mostraba una sonrisa macabra, dio a conocer sangre saliendo de su boca el cual significaba una cosa… una persona murió. Por el camino, Ragnarok decidió salir para saber por que el joven se movia o cuál era el problema.

-¿ya amaneció?- preguntó el ser en su espalda.

-No… son las tres de la mañana- contestó el chico.

-¿Qué diablos hacemos caminando por la calle como mensos a esta hora entonces?-

-Nos dirigimos a la tienda de antigüedades a disculparme con el señor… creo que no le hable muy bien-

-A mi me pareció algo normal… no tienes porque preocuparte-

-Como que no… mira al cabo que ya casi llegamos-

-Pero debe, de estar cerrado, no hay nadie en la noche y menos a las tres de la mañana- comentó Ragnarok algo enojado.

Chrona se quedo pensando por un momento en la gran razón que tenía el otro ser, cosa que por alguna razón no se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Así que dio media vuelta para regresarse a su casa. En ese preciso momento miró que dos personas venían detrás de él y para su sorpresa se trataba de Soul y Maka.

-¡Mira Soul es Chrona!- gritó Maka muy emocionada mientras que corría hacia a ella.

-Cierto... Vamos a saludarlo- dijo Soul desinteresadamente.

Llegando a él, Maka le pregunto qué que hacia caminando por las calles a esa hora de la noche.

-Vine con un señor a disculparme por algo que pasó en la tarde- dijo el chico peli rosado.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono interesadamente.

-Es que en la tarde caminaba por aquí y vi que esa tienda estaba muy bonita… -empezó a explicarle con lujo de detalle señalando la tienda la cual ya se encontraba a unos pasos-… y cuando entré vi una escalera que se dirigía al ático y quise entrar, pero un señor me dijo que si entraba ya no podría salir de allí hasta que enfrente mis temores… y como me fui sin despedirme vengo a disculparme-

A Maka le pareció algo ilógico el venir a disculparse a tal hora, pero por otro lado le llamó la atención lo de la parte del ático, así que decidió llevar a su amigo a él.

-Ven vamos a llevarte a aquel sitio-dijo la chica de pelo opaco.

-¿A dónde? ¿Al ático?-pregunto Chrona.

-Si-

Una vez llegado a la entrada de la tienda, Ragnarok abrió la puerta no muy sigilosamente que digamos y se dirigieron al sitio indicado, la planta alta. Maka empujo al chico escaleras arriba para que entrara de una vez por todas y enfrentara sus temores. Chrona entró lentamente por aquella puerta y lo único que veía era una oscuridad inmensa y atemorizante. Poco a poco una luz amarilla, algo borrosa se aclaraba conforme grandes paredes similares a las de la casas de la ciudad se plasmaban es ese lugar. El piso empedrado, lámparas que iluminaban las calles, se hacían presentes lentamente para dar a conocer la gran ciudad de Death City. El chico lleno de pánico, trató de tranquilizarse pensando que todo era normal entonces fue que decidió ir a su casa a descansar.

Al día siguiente Chrona se levantó de su cama como de costumbre para ir a Shibusen. Saliendo de su casa, el peli asimétrico se extrañó de no ver al sol, como todos los días, en su lugar acostumbrado en los cielos, ni a personas, que salían a los mandados, o a perros, gatos y ratones; habían desaparecido por completo .

El chico no tuvo otra opción que ir corriendo al instituto para averiguar lo que pasaba. Gritando el nombre de sus amigos Chrona se sintió solo pero no mal acompañado, era una sensación extraña.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses incluso parecían años en que el chico se recuperaba del todo, puesto que ni el mismo Ragnarok salía de él y sentía algo de pánico por ello, estuvo durante ese tiempo completamente solo en aquella gran ciudad.

En un dia mas en esa Death City deshabitada, el chico peli asimétrico decidió dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, al poco tiempo sentía como sus pies se hacían más pesados conforme caminaba y en un simple parpadeo se dio cuenta como el piso cambio a ser arena, que las lámparas a palmeras y los edificios desaparecieron para tener una vista de un hermoso mar azul.

Del mismo modo que le llegaba por ratos, Chrona se sintió solo pero no mal acompañado. El tiempo volaba en aquella, ahora, pequeña isla como en los videojuegos, días y noches se hacían presentes en la vida de él.

-Han pasado cinco años desde aquella vez que Maka me arrojo al ático de la tienda de antigüedades… -pensó-… como quisiera regresar y no sentirme asi- refiriéndose a esa sensación de vacio en él.

En ese momento una voz profunda y bella parecida a de una mujer joven que emergió del viento y se dio a conocer ante él diciendo:

-No estás solo, yo siempre he estado contigo- Chrona no tuvo otra opción más que asustarse y pensar que eran delirios de él.

-¿Q-Quien e-eres tu?- dijo tartamudeando.

-No pienses que estas solo, no es así, tienes grandes amigos que no quieres aceptar por miedo a tu pasado, enfrenta tu miedo con aquello que cuentan todas las personas y tu no lo sacas a relucir-

-Tienes razón… ¿pero… quien eres tú? ¿de dónde vienes?- cuestiono el peli rosado.

-Mi nombre es Soledad, y cuando todos se van yo llego. ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?- dijo ella.

-Tal vez… sea cierto- exclamo él

-Ya es hora de que regreses-

-Regresar ¿A dónde?-

-A dónde perteneces… a Death City-

El mundo donde Chrona donde se encontraba se desvanecía poco a poco hasta llegar a una total obscuridad, mientras se escuchaba la voz de soledad diciendo: "Nunca estás solo". Un hoyo que emergía del suelo, se formaba debajo de los pies del chico para dejarlo caer sobre el cuerpo de Maka, provocándole un gran y doloroso golpe.

-¿Pero qué sucede contigo?- cuestiono la chica debajo del peli rosado.

-No lose… solo vi oscuridad y dé repente caí por un agujero-

-Pues no duraste ni cinco segundos allí dentro- dijo el otro ser

-Pero si estuve como más de tres años dentro- exclamo sorprendido.

-mmm.. sea lo que sea… pero en cuanto entraste saliste, y eso fue raro. Pero ya vamos que en la mañana es otro día y hay cosas por hacer-

-Si tienes razón-

Una vez fuera de la tienda, Chrona suponía lo más raro de ese lugar

-¿acaso se habrá detenido el tiempo en la soledad?-

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les aya gustado y espero sus criticas constructivas...xD gracias<strong>  
><strong>y también doy gracias a mi beta Daya^^<strong>


End file.
